Rise of the trolls
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: Karkat finds himself transported to the world of the guardians. Unfortunately things dont go as smoothly as planned. Rated T for Karkats mouth
1. Chapter 1

'the last thing he remembered was falling off of his computer chair and smashing his head off his cold, bare floor'

**Hey its me and yes - this is my first ever homestuck fanfic so im sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. And yes its with ROTG - dont flame - i happen to think it will be ok.**

**I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

Karkat was in his respite block on his laptop. He was trying to pester trolls on Trollian but unfortunately no one else was online. "Fuck" said Karkat, as a bunch of stupid pop ups came up, he began to close them one by one, until he came across a link for a website that looked intresting. He sighed, and since he had nothing better to do decided to open it.

As soon as he clicked it the screen was filled with an array of flashing rainbow colours. Karkat watched them both with boredom and confusion. "Terezi would love this" he stated. Suddenly he began to feel dizzy, the last thing he was aware of was falling off his computer chair and smashing his head off his cold, bare floor.

**Prologue over - lame but i enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 i own nothing **

**I CANNOT EMPHSISE HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS - BUT I HAVE NOT READ ALL OF HOMESTUCK SO NO BODY CONTRADICT ME OR SPOIL WHAT HAPPENS. I know enough to get by with the trolls though - enjoy**

Karkat opened his yellow eyes. Shit... everything was blurry. He coughed and slowly sat up, but had to hold his head cause of the pain. When he pulled his hand away he saw some blood, he immediately scowled a his candy red blood and rubbed it roughly onto his black trousers. Thankfully it was a small cut and was already beginning to heal.

A snowflake landed on his nose and he sneezed, WAIT... fucking snow!? weird. He scratched his nose and had a look around to find out where the fuck he was.

The whole place was covered in snow, like litterally everywhere...no joke. Usually trolls were not that sensitive to the temperatures of stuff. However Karkat was a mutant and a little more sensitive to things like this. He needed some sort of coat or something. He checked through his captchalogued items. To anyone else it would appear like he was staring at the celing. He had some stuff, some of it included:

4 sopor pies and 3 bottles of faygo - for Gamzee just in case...

his portable laptop - with the smashed screen, he had been meaning to get that fixed, but he didn't get round to it.

a spare t-shirt

a spare pair of trousers and shoes

and in his strife specibus his trusty sickles.

He stopped sifting through his captchalogue and then he was able to take in his surroundings.

He was in a room, it had frost covered walls and there was snow in random areas as well as covering the floor. What the fuck, why hadnt it melted yet? Oh well. Karkat stood up and brushed the excess snow of his black trousers and his black long sleeve. He went over to the door and cautiously turned to handle.

Once he opened the door he found himself in a long corridoor. On the wall a bit further up was a coat hook with a dark brown long hooded long sleeved coat. It was easily long enough to reach Karkat's ankles. Or maybe that was just because he was really short. That made Karkat pull his signature scowl, curse him being so short.

He went up to it and put it on, he placed the hood over his head, now not much of his grey skin, his horns or his eyes were visible. He looked left and then right before walking up the corridoor, unaware of what he would encounter.

With Jack Frost

"Jamie come on" moaned Jack tapping the window persistantly. "Come on I made it a snow day just for you" he said. Jamie went to the window, "aww Jack dont make me feel worse, but i have to finish my homework." Jamie then looked at Jack with a sorry expression before waving and going back to his desk. Jack sighed before waving back and flying away.

Jack landed on his signature telephone wire and looked round. The sun was out but it wasn't that warm, which was great for Jack. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow on his face, before leaping into the air and catching an air current and surfing the wind "up and away" he shouted, it was cheesy but he had always wanted to do that.

Jack flew through the sky making snow here and there. It was late autumn so it was fine for him to make at least a little snow and ice here and there. But North had told him to be a little more careful until winter showed up.

Suddenly Jack saw the Northern Lights began to light up the sky. Jack immedietly knew those were the North pole signal for trouble. So he stopped flying East and headed North. He wondered what was going on now.

**Well there we go chapter 2. And there will be a bit more of Karkat's bad language in the future. Plz review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx for the reviews glad you guys like this. **

**And btw I WANT NO PEOPLE TELLING ME ABOUT TYPOS... IM USING FRICKING WORDPAD CAUSE ITS ALL IVE GOT**

**AND IT DONT CORRECT NOUT!**

**Im sorry for ranting but i needed to put that out there.**

**I own nothing except the storyline.**

A few hours ago

North was making some new toys when there was a knock at the door, he spun round in his chair and boomed "enter." A yeti entered the room, "Thank you for knocking" said North in his russian accent. The Yeti nodded and started ranting in yeti-ish. North's face twisted in confusion, but it didnt turn into anger at any point. He stood up and walked to the globe room to check the security.

The yeti had told north that some of the elves were distressed because they had seen a hooded figure walking round the corridoors, apparently some had seen a flash of grey skin. This was not good - if it was Pitch that would equal a lot of trouble.

But of course it was unlikely, Pitch after losing had become a bit weaker and would attack the guardians at random points, it had happened 6 times so far... and it had only been a month since the big battle. All of this was indeed troubling.

When North reached the globe room he went over to his camera monitor, Jack had insisted he should get some new tech, so now he had a laptop and a security system. However an alarm would go off only if you were not recognised and used one of the doors or windows. North stroked his white beard thoughtfully.

He pulled up some of the black and white security footage from the last hour and saw a figure leave Jack's room. The footage was extremmely blurry so he couldnt figure out who it was. He watched as the fuzzy figure grabbed along coat and put it on before it began walking down the corridoor.

Unfortunatly he couldnt see any more than that due to his lack of cameras. He closed the webcam and decided that he couldn't solve this alone. But before he sent out the nothern lights black sand swirled through the globe room. It wrote in curly letters on the floor ... Tommorow be ready.

North was sure these incidents had to be connected, so he took his hand and sent out the northern lights. Now all he had to do was wait for his friends to show up. That... and try and stop the elves from messing up the writing.

Few mins later...

Tooth was the first to show up with her baby teeth. She flew over to North to ask what was going on but before she could speak North pointed to the floor. Tooth's violet eyes lookd to where he was pointing and she saw the writing. "Oh my" she said with her hand over he mouth. "Was that pitch?" she asked.

North sat down "we cannot be sure but yes I think its him" he said. Sandy arrived next, he took one look at the writing and began firing off images rapidly. "Sandy Sandy calm down" said North making small surrender motions with his hands. Sandy seemed to get a little adgitated but then sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Bunny then appeared out of one of his holes and predictably started the conversation in a grumpy way. "What do you want North? this better be good" he complained in his Austrailian accent. "It is," said Tooth with a bit of an edge. She grabbed his ears and spun him round to face the writing. "Oh" he said.

"Now we just have to wait for Jack" said North. "Figures" muttered Bunny with his arms crossed, "look Pitch has unleashed his little attacks on us before, why would you call us here?" asked Bunny. "That is unless something was different about this time" said Tooth. But before any of them could finish their conversation, Jack flew through the ceiling hatch and landed...

right on top of the writing.

"NOOOOO!" yelled all the guardians. Jack stumbled back with a small "ahh what!" before staring at them in confusion.

After the guardians had told Jack what the writing had said, he was acting a bit more serious - just a little. They began to have a discussion.

Bunny: Ok, so Pitch is planning to attack us soon, thats not a big deal

Tooth: Unless something was different about this time

North: o.o

Jack: The writing was a bit different, does that count?

Sandy: *In images* I dont think we should be too confident

Tooth: Sandy's right, but i dont think North would of called us here unless he was particulary worried.

Jack: Why would he be any more worried than usual?

Bunny: We are going round in circles, we just keep coming back to the same question.

North: Listen up!

Everyone turned to look at him, "something was different this time! There was a hooded figure that seemed male and that came out of Jack's room, i haven't found any trace of him since." said North a bit flustered. "Why didnt you tell us this before?" asked Bunny. North rubbed a hand over his face and was about to answer when they all heard a thump from behind them.

There standing at the entrance to one of the corridoors was a hooded figure rubbing his elbow.

**There we go, its over. Thnx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, unfortunately this is not a new chapter... I am here to tell you about my latest fanfiction.**

**Its called 'Raising trolls' and it would really help me out if you went and read it. Maybe even review... pretty please :3**

**Thanks for reading... plz check it out.**

**Darkwolfpup22**


End file.
